


i can't promise

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: What the Doctor wants to say (should say, will never say) to his companions.





	i can't promise

What he wants to say:

You might die. I might leave you behind, and it might be for your own good and it might be for other reasons. We might end up stranded. You might never be able to go home. You might be hurt, hurt beyond repair. You might lose your memories of me. I might forget you. You might lose everything. You might find things you'd never imagined. You might get lost. You might be so terrified by what you see you give up all the wonderful things you might have seen and go home. It might be me that terrifies you. I might ask you to do things that seem wrong, things that are wrong. You might feel like my way is the only option, until you lose your sense of choice. You might suffer. You might fall in love. You might lose people you love, in horrible ways, because of me. You might get hurt, and I might fix you, and I might do it so badly that I damn you instead. You might hate me by the time you leave. You might love me. I don't know which is worse. I can't promise that you or I or anyone we meet or anyone you love will be safe. I can't promise you anything. 

 

 

What he says:

"All of time and space, all that ever was and all that ever could be. Where do you want to start?"

 

 

What he eventually must say:

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
